Once Lost
by lostmoonchild
Summary: "Saint Anthony, Saint Anthony, won't you come around?"  Kanda's missing and Allen can't help but remember an old prayer to return his BaKanda to him again.


lostmoonchild: Hello! Unlike a lot of my stories where I have no idea where they came from, I actually know where this one came from since I've been thinking about a line I read in a Stephen King novel where the girl prays to Saint Anthony to help her find a toddler's sneaker she uses as a good luck charm. Since Saint Anthony is supposed to be the patron saint of lost people and items, I got to thinking and this story was conceived.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Once Lost<p>

"_Saint Anthony, Saint Anthony, won't you please come around? Someone's lost tonight and he cannot be found."_

Allen stared up at the ceiling; unsure why he was suddenly thinking of the little prayer he had learned as a child. He knew he had changed almost all of it to fit his feelings better and that those that prayed to Saint Anthony would probably beat him senseless. Somehow, however, he didn't care.

He just wanted his lover to come back to him safe and sound.

The white-haired Exorcist could still hear Lenalee's soft sobs as Lavi reported grimly that Kanda had gone missing. There had been a fight between Kanda and some level two demons that resulted in several of the surrounding buildings being reduced to rubble. The demons had been destroyed but Kanda was reported missing by the Finders that had been there to witness the battle.

It had been three days since they heard the report and every night and morning, Allen woke up hoping desperately that it had only been a nightmare and that Kanda was back. Each morning, however, he found that nothing had changed and now he was resorting to praying that Kanda be found. He didn't know if his prayer would be answered seeing as he was fairly certain that God was ignoring any prayer that came from an Exorcist but he was hoping that a Saint would have mercy.

Closing his eyes tightly to fight back the tears that were gathering, Allen covered his face with his pillow. He wanted Kanda so badly it hurt. He wanted to see the older teenager's grumpy face and brush his fingers through the long dark locks of hair.

"_Saint Anthony, Saint Anthony, won't you please come around? Someone's lost tonight and he cannot be found."_

Allen remembered the last night he and Kanda had spent together. It had been just before this last mission and they had been discussing which Japanese gods did the same thing as Christian Saints. He didn't know for certain if Saint Anthony would do anything to help Kanda seeing as he was Japanese but he wasn't entirely sure he could remember which Japanese god watched over lost people or even if there was one.

The closest god he could remember was probably Hachiman* but he wasn't entirely sure how to go about praying to a Japanese god. Could he pray to Hachiman the same way that he found himself praying to Saint Anthony?

Removing the pillow from his face, Allen stared up at the ceiling as he began his desperate attempts at praying to a Japanese god.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Baka Moyashi."

Allen slowly opened his eyes and felt his heart stop when he saw Kanda sitting on the bed next to him, his dark hair undone. "BaKanda!" Allen said happily as he threw his arms around the Japanese swordsman.

Kanda snorted softly but returned the hug halfheartedly. "You were crying." Kanda stated calmly.

"Nobody could find you." Allen said softly as the tears began to fall. "Everyone assumed the worst."

Silver-gray eyes closed as Kanda softly kissed away his tears. "Baka. I was only missing for three days. They found me last night and we hurried back so we could be here by morning." Kanda said softly. "I won't die on you yet."

"You'd better not!" Allen exclaimed before kissing Kanda again. "I prayed to Saint Anthony to find you but I wasn't sure he'd be able to do anything so I prayed to Hachiman for good measure. With a Saint and a god you were sure to come back."

Kanda's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected his moyashi to pay any attention to Japanese gods, let alone remember which god did what. "Allen…" Kanda said softly.

Suddenly Allen gasped. "Kanda." Allen whispered as tears gathered in his eyes.

"What?"

"You… You said my name."

The swordsman snorted as he looked away. "If you're going to get all emotional about it then I'll just keep calling you moyashi." Kanda grumbled.

Dark eyes widened when Allen tackled him against the bed, dark eyes meeting silver-gray. There was love reflecting deeply in Allen's eyes, a love Kanda couldn't help but return. He hadn't expected anybody from the European Branch to show any interest in his culture or any of them to be remotely interesting enough to capture his attention let alone his heart.

Despite all his doubts, however, Kanda found Allen. They had discussed religion and other topics that seemed to upset the world for no reason. They argued and stomped away furious but still they somehow managed to find each other.

Once, he supposed, they both had been lost but now they were found. Two souls that had been once lost, had now found each other in a silent hell that they all called the Black Order.

* * *

><p>*Hachiman is a Japanese god of archery and war that protected Japan and its people. According to wikipedia, he's more accurately known as a tutelary god of warriors and was even prayed to (in ancient Japan) by peasants as a god of agriculture and fishing.<p>

lostmoonchild: That was a bit smaller than my normal stories (I usually get between 3-5 pages in a single chapter but this is a oneshot drabble) but I found it interesting when I decided to check real fast if there was a Japanese god that watched over missing people before ultimately figuring that since Kanda's a swordsman and a warrior in his own right, Hachiman would be the perfect god to include. My muse surprised me with Kanda and Allen discussing Japanese gods, which was kinda neat. Read and review!


End file.
